Veneno
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: [YAOI]Antes de llegar a Zou el submarino de los piratas Heart hace una parada en una agradable isla tropical. Zoro comienza a actuar raro, lo que es genial para Law, pues el espadachín esta muy dispuesto a lo que sea. [LawZo, ZoLaw]


_**N/M:** Esta historia es un regalo para una de mis seguidoras en facebook. Me lo pidió en uno de esos retos de "etiqueta un ficker" y no pude rehusarme. ñ-ñ_

 _Se suponia que sería un oneshot, pero la trama se me salió un poco de las manos, así que todo indica que esto va a quedar bastante más largo de lo esperado._

 _Sólo aviso lo habitual, soy muy vaga y generalmente me dilato bastante con las actualizaciones, aunque de vez en cuando doy sorpresas._

 _Eso es todo lo que queria decir, así que nada, disfrutenlo. n-n_

* * *

 _A Zoro no le gustaba, la idea de que la tripulación se dividiera no le gustaba, pero eran las órdenes del capitán y debía confiar en la fuerza de sus nakama, así como ellos confiaban en la de él. Debía confiar, aunque no le gustara._

* * *

 **Veneno.**

* * *

Miró por la escotilla de su camarote y observó la inmensa oscuridad del exterior. La oscuridad del mar profundo en el que se habían adentrado "estratégicamente" para poder desembarcar en un puerto seguro. Llevaban casi un mes ahí, en el fondo, que estaba comenzando a sentir claustrofobia.

El submarino de los "Heart" era enorme y estaba muy bien provisto de cualquier menester, no obstante comenzaba a extrañar la luz del sol y el tacto de la brisa. Bufó molesto y salió del camarote a toda prisa, rumbo al gimnasio que amablemente le prestaban los piratas de su aliado para que pudiera continuar entrenándose. Eran muy amables, pero detestaba lo concurrido que estaba durante los días, de manera que esperaba hasta que la noche cayera (según el reloj, porque en aquel fondo marino era imposible saber cuándo el sol realmente se ocultaba) y era entonces cuando iba a hacer un poco de ejercicio para no perder la condición.

Se quitó la gabardina y las espadas al entrar y se dirigió a donde las mancuernas para comenzar con algo ligero y calentar un poco.

* * *

Law era un hombre llenó de una seriedad que difícilmente se veía afectada, salvo cuando su aliado estaba cerca, y aunque estaba bastante agradecido con Luffy por todo lo que lo había ayudado realmente le alegraba haberse separado de él por una temporada. Era tarde, lo sabía por el reloj más que por el ambiente, sin embargo el no acostumbraba dormir más de tres o cuatro horas en sus mejores noches, así que aún no tenía sueño ni ganas de irse a acostar.

Anduvo por los pasillos del submarino en silencio hasta que sus pasos terminaron llevándolo afuera del mismo lugar donde terminaba parado desde hacía varias noches: el gimnasio.

Y ahí se quedó, tras la puerta, observando al hombre que entrenaba con tanto ahínco y dedicación hasta desfallecer y no podía evitar preguntarse a qué sabría su sudor o su piel, si el tacto de sus manos seria suave o áspero, si disfrutaría de la compañía de su capitán como se rumoreaba que lo hacía, y si acaso él podría ocupar ese lugar ahora que mugiwara-ya no estaba cerca...

Suspiró mientras intentaba hacer a un lado esos pensamientos que lo calentaban y lo deprimían al mismo tiempo y se alejó sin percatarse que su presencia siempre era percibida.

* * *

La isla desierta donde los piratas heart decidieron desembarcar para tomar un poco de sol y descansar de su largo viaje era un lugar paradisiaco de arena blanca, altas y hermosas palmeras repletas de deliciosos y refrescantes cocos y una vasta y profunda vegetación de la que seguramente lograrían sacar no sólo frutas exóticas sino también unas buenas piezas de carne para darse un gran festín.

Los más infantiles jugaban con Usopp, los más curiosos admiraban las creaciones de Franky y los más lujuriosos se deleitaban con la bella morena en bañador. Todos se ocupaban de manera ociosa y pasaban la tarde en calma, bueno, casi todos—. Se necesita un grupo grande de exploración para esta tarea —le regañaba Bepo mientras lo seguía por la quilla—. No conocemos ni la isla ni su vegetación y puede ser peligroso.

El espadachín bufó—. Siempre están presumiendo las grandes habilidades médicas de su capitán —le recordó. Estaba fastidiado de aquel viaje y él únicamente seguía órdenes de Luffy, así que ni ese oso, ni nadie iban a decir lo que podía o no podía hacer—, así que si algo me pasa seguramente él se hará cargo con facilidad.

El navegante de los Heart no toleraba que ese hombre le hablara así—. En primer lugar, nosotros no presumimos, decimos las cosas tal cual son —Zoro puso los ojos en blanco, lo que ocasionó que una vena se le saltara en la frente al peludo pirata—. Además el que el capitán sea el mejor cirujano no significa que debamos andar por ahí arriesgando nuestras vidas inútilmente.

Usopp iba corriendo cerca, junto a Penguin y Shachi, cazando una extraña especie de cangrejo que no había visto antes cuando escucharon a los primeros oficiales de sus respectivas tripulaciones levantando la voz—. No os lo toméis personal, Bepo —intercedió el tirador del mugiwara—, Zoro siempre es un cabezota.

Una vena se saltó en la frente del aludido.

—Pero Bepo sólo está tratando de ser razonable —arbitró Shachi, sujetándose el mentón cómo quien está analizando las cosas.

—Igual no puedes esperar que alguien cómo Zoro siga las indicaciones de Bepo —aseveró su hermano.

—¿Estás diciendo que no va a escucharlo por ser un oso?

—Zoro no sería tan gilipollas cómo para ignorar a Bepo sólo por ser un oso —intervino Usopp—, el tío simplemente es cabeza hueca.

* * *

Law bajó por la quilla y paso junto a un trio de piratas inconscientes y apaleados. No quiso saber nada al respecto y continuó su camino para encontrarse con Bepo, habían discutido sobre si era prudente desembarcar en aquella isla o no hacerlo y al final las circunstancias los habían orillado a tocar tierra. El encierro era tal que temía por la cordura de sus hombros, pus bien sabía que a algunos ya les faltaba uno que otro tornillo. Normalmente no tendría problemas con un relajado desembarco que le permitiera a su tripulación descansar, pero estaban en un archipiélago conocido como _"Veneno"_ por sus múltiples y desconocidas toxinas, lo que menos necesitaba era liar con alguna intoxicación difícil de manejar.

Llegó hasta su navegante, quien estaba planeando la ruta más segura para el submarino entre aquel conjunto de islas—. ¿Ya salió el equipo de exploración?

El oso bufó de mal humor, desconcertando por completo a su capitán—. Sí —respondió con sequedad—. Uni, Robin, Ikkaku y Franky fueron juntos —explicó sin apartar su atención del mapa—, el cyborg construyo una "cangrejo móvil" para que los cuatro fueran seguros y que pudiera identificar las plantas que el chef y usted les pidieron.

—Pensé que Jean Bart dirigiría la misión...

Bepo señaló un rincón sombrío junto al submarino—. Iba a hacerlo, pero el cangrejo móvil no era lo suficientemente grande para que él entrara ahí.

Law rascó su sien mientras observaba al deprimido gigante—. Bueno, mientras nadie se exponga a los peligros de esta isla no hay problema... —el navegante bufó de nuevo, interrumpiendo a su capitán, y comenzó a refunfuñar palabras ininteligibles—. Bepo —un tic nervioso asalto la ceja izquierda del ex shishibukai—, nadie se está exponiendo a los peligros de la isla, ¿verdad?

El oso refunfuñó—. Le dije un montón de veces que usted no lo aprobaría —explicó llenó de frustración—, pero es cómo si su cabeza estuviera completamente vacía.

Law apretó la mandíbula, intentando mantener la compostura—. Bepo.

—Él se fue, aunque le dije que no lo hiciera...

—Bepo...

—Traté de detenerlo, capitán, pero...

La frustración del ojigris llegó a su límite—. ¡Bepo! —no pudo evitar elevar los decibeles de su voz, pero al menos logro que su navegante le prestara atención—. ¿Quién carajos se fue por su cuenta?

—Zoro.

El capitán de los piratas heart no necesito escuchar más, tomó su nodashi y empezó a correr hacia la selva, pero antes de adentrarse en las peligrosas profundidades de aquella vasta vegetación una voz conocida y arrogante frenó su marcha—. No hay nada interesante que ver allá.

El ojigris parpadeó un par de veces—. Zoro-ya... —observó al espadachín de pies a cabeza, pero no parecía tener ni un solo rasguño—, ¿estás bien?

El peliverde frunció el ceño—. Por qué no lo estaría —se mofó un poco—, no me digas qué estabas preocupado por mí.

El cirujano carraspeó un par de veces cómo si se ahogara—. Bueno, si llegases a morir por tus descuidos inapropiados, mugiwara-ya seguro me culparía.

La sonrisa de Zoro desapareció por completo, y fue reemplazada por una expresión de absoluto fastidio—. Luffy no te culparía por algo tan estúpido —sentenció—, además yo no voy a morir así cómo así —dicho eso se adentró en el submarino sin cruzar con nadie más que miradas fulminantes de odio.

Law se permitió un suspiro de alivio en cuanto el peliverde se perdió en el interior de su nave.

—A veces es un cabezota —explicó Usopp, de pie junto al ojigris—, y si no es Luffy quien le da las órdenes suele pasárselas por el arco del triunfo.

—Espero que eso no sea un problema...

* * *

—¡Este vehículo es increíble! —la mujer de cabello ondulado estaba observando por la ventana con los ojos iluminados cuál estrellas.

El cyborg sonrió, pero no aparto la vista del camino—. Creo que la palabra que quisiste usar, fue S-U-P-E-R.

La mujer sonrió aún más maravillada.

—Deja de jugar y ayúdanos a clasificar las plantas que veas —le cortó el rollo Uni.

La alegre sonrisa de la chica se borró—. Eso estoy haciendo, cabeza hueca, o creías que sólo iba mirando por la ventana cómo idiota.

—Tú lo dijiste...

Los piratas heart comenzaron a discutir de manera diplomática.

Robin estaba observando las plantas señaladas en el libro que les había dado Bepo—. Es una suerte que construyeras esto —le señaló a Franky mientras contemplaba unos arbustos rotos al pie de un desnivel de al menos un par de metros—, o seguramente todos estaríamos muertos.

Un incómodo silencio invadió el interior del auto por unos breves segundos—. ¿Esas plantas son muy peligrosas? —inquirió el cyborg, observando de reojo hacía donde la chica miraba.

—¿Quién sabe? —se alzó de hombros y le sonrió.

Franky rió con fuerza—.Tú sentido del humor es una pasada —los piratas de la otra tripulación los miraron de forma suspicaz—, seguro querrás llevarte un poco para estudiarla.

La morena le sonrió—. Sería interesante.

El cyborg usó una de las tenazas de cangrejo del auto y cortó un pequeño ramo de flores de aquel exótico arbusto y las aisló en un compartimiento espacial, apartadas de la comida y las medicinas.

* * *

Zoro se pasó las manos por la cara y la cabeza. Había entrado a su camarote con intenciones de dormir un rato, pero tenía demasiado calor así que se sentó en la orilla de la cama un rato antes de decidirse si meterse o no a la ducha para refrescarse un poco. Finalmente, y luego de meditarlo algunos minutos se desvistió y se metió a la regadera.

El agua fría en el rostro le sentó demasiado bien, así que estuvo un rato bajo la regadera disfrutando del caer del líquido. Había andado por la isla buscando algún animal grande que pudieran cocinar, pero la mayor parte de su búsqueda fue en vano; cuando posteriormente diviso un jabalí de buen tamaño no imagino que la bestia pudiese ser tan rápida. En una división del sendero el jabalí desapareció de su vista, así que en un intento de alcanzarlo aceleró su marcha sin preocuparse por el terreno, de modo que termino cayendo por un pequeño desnivel encima de un montón de arbustos que, aunque amortiguaron su caída, le habían raspado una pierna haciéndole una insignificante y molesta herida, además del molesto polen que se había levantado y casi lo asfixiaba por el penetrante y empalagoso aroma parecido a la vainilla y la lavanda mezcladas.

* * *

Law mojó su rostro por cuarta o quinta ocasión, la verdad, ya no estaba seguro, lo único que quería era deshacerse de esa sensación de desasosiego que lo invadió cuando pensó que la vida de Zoro-ya podría estar en peligro. No solamente se había sentido total y absolutamente perdido, sino que además se había comportado cómo un perfecto idiota. En lugar de hacer un Room que cubriera toda la isla y de eso modo aparecer al peliverde cerca del submarino había estado a nada de echar a correr a quién sabe dónde y arriesgar su vida de manera estúpida sin medir las consecuencias.

Suspiró largo y tendido antes de mirarse en el espejo del baño de su camarote. Era increíble pensar que alguien tan meticuloso cómo era él hubiese estado a punto de actuar igual que un imbécil—. ¿Qué carajos me has hecho, Zoro-ya? —preguntó al aire, aunque sabía que nadie iba a responderle.

Tomó una toalla del estante y anduvo en círculos por la habitación mientras secaba su rostro y su cabello. Estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto en un vano intento de comprender lo que estaba sucediéndole, pero no era capaz de encontrar una sola razón científica que explicara en absoluto su comportamiento carente de sentido común.

—¡La cena esta lista!

El anunció que dio el cocinero a través del megáfono, que podía escucharse en cada rincón del submarino, sacó al ojigris de su ensimismamiento. Dio un largo suspiro y anduvo a paso lento rumbo al comedor. No tenía ansias de llegar y realmente lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento era comer, sin embargo había sólo una cosa que le impedía quedarse en su habitación con sus pensamientos: Bepo.

Lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era que su mejor amigo comenzara a cuestionarle cosas que él mismo no era capaz de explicarse solo.

Su tripulación era cien veces menos escandalosa que la de mugiwara-ya, pero la influencia de los miembros de la tripulación de su aliado ahí presentes era una especie de droga incontrolable. Pesé a las recomendaciones del navegante, todos habían convenido que una noche al aire libre no les caería mal. El equipo de exploración había regresado sano y salvo con todo lo que les habían pedido recolectar, de manera que aquella seria su última noche en tierra por un largo tiempo.

Law analizó la posibilidad de reprenderlos y obligarlos a entrar al submarino, sin embargo no tuvo la suficiente sangre fría para hacerlo en cuanto los miró a todos disfrutar tan alegremente bajo la luz de la luna; aun así no perdió la oportunidad de advertirles que se mantuvieran en el perímetro o los echaría a los reyes marinos. Las personas solían ser más sensatas si se les advertían las cosas amablemente.

Una silla se movió junto a Law—. Todo resulto bastante bien el día de hoy —le sonrió con dulzura a hermosa arqueóloga—, encontramos todo lo de las listas.

El ojeroso capitán le devolvió la sonrisa—. Eso es perfecto. Mientras menos tiempo pasemos en estas islas será mucho mejor.

—¿De verdad es un sitio tan peligroso? —inquirió Franky mientras se sentaba junto a la morena y tomaba una hamburguesa del centro de la mesa.

Law asintió con seriedad.

Robin se recargó en su nakama para estar más cómoda—. Los rumores que rodean este archipiélago son terribles —explicó mientras tomaba un pequeño sándwich y le daba una mordida—. Desde muertes rápidas y fulminantes hasta largas y desesperantes agonías que hacen al convaleciente desear la muerte que parece que no llegará nunca —todos los presentes se quedaron en un sepulcral silenció—. Algunos de los sobrevivientes lo describen como un espejismo salido del más oscuro rincón del averno.

Franky dio un tragó a su soda mientras la miraba de reojo—. Pareces estarlo disfrutando.

Ella le sonrió—. No todos los días puedes decir que recorriste el infierno.

—Y que además saliste con vida —añadió Law mientras tomaba un poco de comida frita.

La hermosa mujer se acurruco en el cyborg—. Técnicamente aún no salimos de aquí.

Su nakama la miró, frunciendo el ceño, antes de echarse a reír con ganas—. ¡Que tétrica eres!

Siguieron hablando un poco más, aunque de temas menos escalofriantes. La arqueóloga finalmente le habló de las extrañas plantas que habían recolectado y comenzaron a planear la mejor manera de estudiarlas en uno de los laboratorios del cirujano.

* * *

Zoro había escuchado el llamado a cenar por el megáfono, pero no había sido capaz de salir de la regadera, cada vez que cerraba la llave un calor insoportable se apoderaba de él. Tal vez había pasado demasiado tiempo navegando sin un verdadero descanso, y desafortunadamente en aquella isla desierta no conseguiría lo que su cuerpo necesitaba en aquel momento—. ¡Maldita sea! —refunfuñó mientras rodeaba su erección con una mano.

No se había masturbado desde que era adolecente. Generalmente gastaba sus energías en el entrenamiento y era algo en lo que no solía pensar hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de desfogar. Algo no andaba bien con él, pero en aquel momento no era capaz de pensar al respecto, lo único que quería era descargar toda aquella energía para poder ir a cenar y luego entrenar hasta desfallecer y dejar de pensar al respecto.

* * *

La media noche había pasado y los piratas se habían olvidado casi por completo de las tétricas y escalofriantes historias que la arqueóloga les había contado sobre el archipiélago.

Zoro había llegado algo tarde a cenar, pero eso no había significado que no comiera lo suficiente, el cocinero de los Heart siempre preparaba suficiente para todos. Luego de una abundante y buena comida el espadachín de los mugiwara había tomado una botella de sake y se había sentado en la quilla a observar el alboroto que Usopp y Franky eran capaces de armar aún sin Luffy.

Law mantenía su atención en el peliverde, aun preocupado de que algo pudiera andar mal en él, pero todo parecía estar absolutamente en calma. Finalmente y luego de un rato de observar al espadachín bebiendo se relajó y tomó una cerveza también.

Tras algunas horas de fiesta y alboroto Zoro se sentó junto a Law y le ofreció un tragó de su botella, lo que el ojigris declinó amablemente—. Ya he bebido demasiado, Zoro-ya.

El peliverde se alzó de hombros y bebió un largo sorbo—. Supongo que no lo toleras mucho.

Law le sonrió con picardía—. Prefiero no perder la cabeza. No sé dónde podría acabar.

Zoro creyó ver una insinuación en aquella sonrisa. Sé relamió los labios cuando terminó aquel sorbo—. ¿Dónde quieres acabar?

El corazón del ojigris se disparó, al igual que sus hormonas. Tragó saliva mientras fijaba su mirada en los carnosos y sensuales labios del espadachín. Sonrió con sensualidad mientras meditaba la pregunta del peliverde—. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Zoro-ya? —inquirió mientras lo recorría con la mirada, de pies a cabeza, fijando la vista en sus cadera.

Aquel gesto no pasó inadvertido para Zoro. Le sonrió de medio lado y se inclinó hacia él, para poder hablarle en el oído—. Necesitas más que una cara bonita para que te dejara acabar ahí.

Law estaba cada vez más excitado, así que no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Zoro más próxima a una de sus manos—. Te aseguró que serás tú quien me supliqué que lo haga —le dijo al oído de manera osada. Sabía lo orgulloso que era el espadachín y que no dejaría pasar por alto un desafío como ese... y no lo hizo.

—¿Es un reto?

El capitán de los Heart sonrió—. Claro que no, Zoro-ya —se relamió los labios cerca de él, cómo quien invita a que le besen—. Es una promesa.

La temperatura de Zoro estaba subiendo demasiado rápido ante la sensualidad de aquel hombre, podía sentir a su miembro cobrar vida con desesperación—. No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.

Law se levantó—. Quieres verme hacerlo.

El que Law y Zoro se adentraran en el submarino un fue algo que pasara desapercibido para todos—. ¡Vaya, Vaya!

Franky se sentó junto a la arqueóloga y le ofreció una cerveza. La bella mujer acepto la bebida de buena gana—. ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió él, sentándose a su lado.

Ella se recargo en los grandes brazos de su nakama—. Es una noche muy bochornosa —respondió con una de esas enigmáticas sonrisas.

El cyborg dio un sorbo a su cerveza antes de mirarla—. Eso es una insinuación.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió de nuevo—. Eso parece.

—Contigo, mujer, no estoy seguro de nada.

La mujer rió y se puso de pie—. Es una pena — le sonrió, acariciándole el rostro antes de alejarse rumbo al submarino.

* * *

En cuanto se había encontrado fuera de la vista del resto Law había jalado a Zoro con fuerza y lo había aprisionado contra una pared para besarlo con arrebatada pasión, cómo quién muere de hambre, cómo quién no puede aguantar más.

Zoro estaba demasiado caliente cómo para pensar mucho aquello, así que se dejó hacer, dejó a la habilidosa lengua de Law introducirse en su boca y explorarla, la dejó danzar con la propia, conociéndola, disfrutándola... gozando.

Las expertas manos de Law comenzaron a recorrerle el pecho, haciendo a un lado la poca ropa que le cubría, sintiendo todo el calor que emanaba de aquel cuerpo, anhelando lamer aquella piel morena y firme que lo ponía a tope—. Zoro-ya... —gimió con desesperación antes de comenzar a mordisquearle el cuello y bajarle lentamente la ropa del tórax.

El aludido gimió con desespero, dejando a sus manos comenzar buscar sentir la piel de su contrario, rasgándole la ropa. Necesitaba sentirlo.

Law le mordió el hombro haciéndolo suspirar de placer, con aquella ronca y varonil voz que tenía y que lo volvía loco. No iba a aguantar más. Le dio la vuelta y le bajo los pantalones.

Zoro sabía que aquello iba muy rápido y que debía mostrar más resistencia, demostrarle que lo que le dijo no habían sido sólo palabras, pero estaba tan caliente que no pensaba con claridad.

El ojigris acerco su miembro al trasero del otro, restregándolo con descaro, dejando que los jugos pre seminales lo lubricaran un poco. Aquello era una locura, ni siquiera habían llegado a una habitación, se encontraban en los pasillos del submarino donde cualquiera podría atraparlos, pero esa morbosa idea sólo lo ponía más y más caliente. Lentamente se inclinó hasta el oído del espadachín—. Zoro-ya... —jadeó con desesperación. No entendía cómo era capaz de contenerse—. ¿Quieres que te lo meta?

El espadachín apretó la mandíbula. Si quería, pero... —. Púdrete —respondió con cinismo, pero no hizo esfuerzo por apartarse o apartarlo.

Law colocó la punta en su entrada sólo para escucharlo lloriquear de placer—. ¿No quieres? —insistió con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

Zoro tragó saliva y jadeó con desesperación mientras sentía que su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba—. Yo... —pero el sonido de unas pisadas aproximándose hacía ellos los volvió un poco a la realidad. El peliverde se irguió y se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente a Law. Ambos estaban a medio desvestir y sus miembros se rozaron haciéndolos gemir de placer.

Cada uno cubrió la boca del otro y los pasos cesaron por un momento, quien fuera los había oído—. Creo que es hora de irnos —anunció el ex shichibukai.

* * *

Robin iba caminando por los pasillos del submarino con curiosidad. Sabía que había escuchado ruidos.

—¡Oye! —Franky la alcanzó—. No deberías recorrer el submarino cómo si fuera un laberinto, podrías perderte.

La mujer se agachó para recoger un objeto del suelo.

Franky frunció el ceño de manera suspicaz—. ¿Qué es eso?

Ella se giró a verlo y le mostro lo que traía en las manos mientras sonreía de una manera indescifrable—. Una almohada.

* * *

Cayeron en la cama, uno encima del otro y el peliverde no pudo evitar sonreír—. Te tengo donde te quería.

Law se dejó besar de aquella forma salvaje del espadachín, quien sin separar sus labios lo desvestía y se desvestía con desesperación hasta que los dos quedaran desnudos. El ojigris estaba tan caliente por los besos y las caricias del otro que no le importó ser él quien se quedara abajo, ya tendría tiempo de someterlo y tomarlo en otra ocasión. Sintió la mano del peliverde masajear su miembro y se retorció de placer mientras sentía como sus propios líquidos comenzaban a mojarlo.

Zoro se apartó un poco para poder masturbarlo y acumular líquido pre seminal entre sus dedos. Se relamió los labios mientras lentamente comenzaba a bajar, acariciando los testículos de su contrario en el proceso, disfrutándolo de verlo retorcerse, de sentirlo desesperado. De manera lenta comenzó a acariciarle la entrada, impregnándola de aquel lubricante natural e introduciendo su dedo medio en el interior de aquel cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

Law se arqueó de placer mientras jadeaba cada vez con más desesperación. Necesitaba sentirlo de una buena vez. Levanto una pierna para pasarla por enfrente del espadachín, pero este lo frenó—. ¿Qué se supone que haces? —inquirió el espadachín, sacando sus dedos del interior del ojigris.

El pelinegro lamió sus labios—. Busco una posición más cómoda —respondió con simpleza.

Zoro se inclinó lentamente sobre él para besarle el cuello y lamerle un oído—. No —le dijo con firmeza—. Quieres escapar de esto, pero no te dejaré —Law quiso espetar, decirle que no intentaba escapar, pero lo sensuales labios del espadachín atraparon los suyos impidiéndole hablar. Estaba disfrutando aquello hasta que sintió cómo Zoro levantaba sus caderas, fue entonces cuando su cuerpo se tensó. El espadachín se separó de él lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara—. Quieres evadirte, cómo si no sucediera en realidad —le dijo entre susurros mientras colocaba su miembro en la entrada del otro—, pero no te dejaré...

Law sintió desesperación, el aire comenzó a faltarle y empezó a retorcerse cómo quien trata de huir—. Esto no es divertido, Zoro-ya...

El aludido lo sujeto con tanta firmeza que nada pudo hacer para liberarse—. Quiero ver tu cara cuando te penetre —le susurró mientras comenzaba a empujarse dentro—, y quiero que tú me veas.

—No me gusta así —lloriqueó mientras sentía como el otro empezaba abrirse paso dentro de su cuerpo.

Zoro se inclinó de manera suave y beso sus mejillas con suavidad y dulzura, de una manera que Law no pensó que un hombre como él sería capaz de hacer—. Los fantasmas ya no están —le dijo—, y yo no voy a hacerte daño.

El cuerpo de Law se relajó de repente y entonces Zoro lo penetró, mirándolo a los ojos y dejándose llevar poco a poco... o tal vez un poco más.

* * *

El ojigris despertó aun de madrugada. Se encontraba sólo en su habitación, de manera que se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras sujetaba su cabeza con frustración, ¿qué diablos acababa de pasar?...

Se había acostado con Zoro de una manera que nunca había hecho. Se había entregado a él, a sus caprichos, a su dulzura, a su merced... Había dejado que lo viera vulnerable y descubriera que ocultaba un oscuro secreto que le impedía disfrutar realmente del sexo que tanto le gustaba. Zoro lo había desnudado en cuerpo y alma, había encontrado una de sus heridas más profundas y sin cuestionar su razón de ser se había esmerado por remendarla, con una dulzura insospechada, con una pasión desenfrenada...

Cada beso, cada caricia, cada respiración... todo seguía impregnado en su cuerpo, erizándole la piel, hirviéndole la sangre, hinchándole el corazón.

Miró su cama vacía y no pudo evitar sentirse usado. Rió para sus adentros, siempre era él quien se desaparecía antes del amanecer y sin dar explicaciones, probablemente al fin le había tocado pagar una de las que debía...

—Te desperté.

Law levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un recién duchado Zoro en el umbral del baño—. No —respondió sin apartar la vista de él, no porque no quisiera, más bien se había quedado hipnotizado con el atractivo cuerpo del espadachín cubierto aun de perlas de agua y cubierto sólo con una toalla en la cintura. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta él a paso rápido, cómo quien ve una visión que no quiere que se desvanezca delante suyo, pero Zoro no desapareció, ni cuando se acercó hasta rozarlo con su aliento, ni cuando le atrapo el rostro entre las manos, ni siquiera cuando se fundió con él en un beso inesperado.

No, Zoro no se desvaneció, sólo abrió muy grandes sus ojos a causa de la sorpresa, sólo sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle desde las entrañas, sólo sintió cómo cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba, y se dejó besar por esos labios expertos, por ese hombre perfecto, dejándose arrastrar en un vórtice del que sabía que no iba a poder salir.

Law se separó de él lentamente, cómo quien no quiere terminar pero sabe que debe hacerlo—. Creí que te habías ido —confesó aun sujetándole el rostro, acariciando sus mejillas.

El peliverde le sonrió antes de acariciar su rostro también—. No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

El ojigris rió con una suavidad y sinceridad que no recordaba haber sentido—. Quién dijo que esa era mi intención —susurró con voz sensual—, aún tengo mucho que enseñarte.

El espadachín levantó el mentón con suficiencia y le sujetó la barbilla—. A menos que sea cómo usas esa boquita impertinente —le sonrió relamiéndose los labios—, no creo que haya nada más que puedas mostrarme.

Law se lamió los labios de forma seductora mientras bajaba lentamente las manos, recorriendo el pecho desnudo del otro hasta topar con la tela en su cintura—. Oh, Zoro-ya... no tienes ni idea —de manera lenta comenzó a bajar hasta el, ya, firme miembro de su contrario. Se permitió una grata sonrisa al saber lo fácil que lo ponía así. Lamió la punta, degustando el líquido que ya había comenzado a escurrir, disfrutando su salado sabor. Miró las piernas del otro flaquear una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara. Volvió a lamer, en esta ocasión el extenso pedazo de carne desde la base hasta la punta, donde se esmeró en ensañar la lengua para deleitarse con los gemidos incontrolables que comenzaba a emitir el otro con su ronca y sensual voz mientras sus rodillas flaqueaban y gemía su nombre una y otra vez entre jadeos.

Zoro se sujetó de la pared para no caer al tiempo que mordía el dorso de su mano para sus gemidos no se escucharan más allá de la habitación. Ese hombre disfrutaba volviéndolo loco—. Para... —gimoteó con desespero, pero en ese momento el astuto cirujano engulló completo su falo, obligándolo a usar ambas manos para sostenerse del umbral de la puerta y no irse de espaldas al suelo. Un ronco jadeo se le escapó, haciendo eco en toda la habitación de manera bochornosa.

Law sonrió, en medio de la felación, al escuchar su nombre. Aumentó el ritmo, succionando de vez en cuando la punta del falo de manera erótica y perversa, enloqueciendo a su amante, quien no dejaba de jadear su nombre junto con un montón de cosas incomprensibles. Acarició los testículos y con la saliva que se le escapaba comenzó a tantear la anhelada entrada de su opuesto.

Zoro no podía más con tanto placer. Aquel hombre lo había llevado hasta el cielo y le estaba haciendo tocar las estrellas, ya ni siquiera le importaba que pudieran escucharlo los demás, si el paraíso existía, Law lo estaba llevando ahí.

Sintió un dedo ajeno abrirse paso entre los pliegues de su intimidad y todo dentro de él estalló. Terminó tanto y con tanta fuerza que ya no fue capaz de sostenerse del umbral. Se fue de espaldas al suelo al tiempo que su semilla llenaba a su contrario junto alguno que otro mueble. Se apoyó con los antebrazos y la respiración ella un lio.

Law limpió su rostro y le sonrió de manera picara antes de chupar cada uno de sus dedos, degustando el blanco líquido que le había cubierto hasta el cabello. Zoro estaba rojo como un tomate—. ¿Aún crees que no hay nada que pueda enseñarte, Zoro-ya? —le preguntó mientras gateaba de manera seductora hacía él.

El espadachín tragó saliva. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía una presa delante de un lobo... uno muy sensual—. Pues enséñame, entonces... —le respondió con una sonrisa retadora un semblante totalmente recompuesto, salvo por su agitada respiración.

El cirujano utilizo su habilidad para aparecerlos a ambos en la cama, esta vez sí se cercioró de ser él quien quedase arriba—. ¿Estás listo para esto?

Zoro le sonrió de medio lado, levantando el mentón—. Parloteas mucho —se burló—, y actúas poco.

Law le acarició el miembro erecto, que parecía nunca cansarse, haciendo que todo él se estremeciera de placer—. Oh, Zoro-ya... muero por cogerte... —el espadachín le miró de manera apremiante, pero el cirujano negó con la cabeza lentamente—. Tienes que pedírmelo —sentenció con una sonrisa burlona—, a mí y a mi _"cara bonita"_.

El peliverde se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada. Casi se había olvidado por completo de aquella conversación de no hacía más que un par de horas... casi—. Oblígame —le reto.

Law sonrió, cómo quien obtiene lo que quiere—. Haberlo dicho antes.

Zoro se estremeció al verlo bajar lentamente hacia su miembro, le dio un lengüetazo que lo hizo echar la cabeza atrás, pero no se detuvo ahí, no señor. Law quería más, Law lo quería todo. El ex shichibukai tomó las caderas del moreno, echándose las piernas a los hombros y se abrió paso con las manos, hundiendo el rostro entre sus carnes y acariciando con la lengua aquella zona tan erógena que tanto añoraba conocer.

El peliverde se retorció de placer, pero contrarió a lo que Law pensó no intento apartarse, más bien se ayudó de sus piernas para levantar aquella zona mejor, dejándole más maniobrabilidad. Zoro no parecía de los que se dejaban hacer aquello sin oponer resistencia... o al menos eso había supuesto Law en cada una de las fantasías que había elucubrado al respecto, pero realmente aquella falta de resistencia no le importaba mucho en esos momentos, lo único que quería era oírlo gemir su nombre con más y más fuerza, cómo lo había hecho gemir a él horas antes.

Zoro sentía aquel musculo juguetear con su entrada y no podía evitar desear más. Recordó la sensación de la punta de Law presionándolo y un espasmo lo hizo enloquecer—. Law... —lloriqueó con desesperación—, para ya... por favor...

El ojigris hizo lo contrario y comenzó a hurgar con más ahincó en su interior, mientras con una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciarles los testículos y a envolver el duro falo que momentos atrás había tenido en la boca, masturbándolo.

Zoro llegó al límite de la cordura se retorció con desesperación mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo y gemía el nombre de su acompañante con fuerza y arrebato. Sí, realmente ya no le interesaba si acaso alguien pudiera orlo o no.

Law se incorporó, permitiéndole recomponerse un poco luego de aquello. Estaba muy satisfecho con lo que había logrado. Se sentía hinchado de ego hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el miembro del peliverde, seguía tan gordo y duro como hacía unos momentos. _«Esto no es normal._ _»_ Pero antes de que pudiera adentrarse mucho a sus pensamientos racionales el espadachín lo rodeó por el cuello en un posesivo abrazo que termino en un beso apasionado.

Zoro aun jadeaba por el orgasmo, pero no podía aguantarlo más, lo necesitaba—. Law... —gimió contra sus labios—. Law... follame...

El corazón del cirujano se disparó y sus ojos se abrieron incapaces de creer que realmente hubiese entendido bien aquello. Zanjó el beso y miró al desesperado espadachín con incredulidad—. Zoro-ya —tuvo que hace uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para impedirle que lo besara otra vez—, algo no está bien...

Zoro levantó las caderas para que sus miembros se encontraran, haciendo gemir al ojigris—. Follame... —suplicó sin dejar de juntar sus falos. Law comenzó a jadear, llevaba bastante rato erguido y sin atención, aquellas caricias habían bastado para quitarle la cordura.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con fervor mientras el cirujano tomaba la piernas de Zoro y las echaba sobre sus hombros para poder levantarle las caderas con más facilidad. Su miembro se paseó un par de veces por entre aquellas nalgas antes de que la punta se acomodara en la entrada, la cual penetro de una sola vez con una facilidad que lo desconcertó un poco. Zoro gimió contra sus labios y se aferró con más fuerza a él, pero aquello era incomodo, de manera que soltó del cuello de Law para caer en la cama y arquear la espalda, haciendo que la penetración fuera más sencilla y profunda. Law tragó saliva ante aquella erótica visión, mordió sus labios olvidándose de todas sus dudas y tomó las caderas de su amante para ayudarse a comenzar a embestir con todas sus fuerza mientras el otro clamaba su nombre con vehemencia y gemía una y otra vez por más... ¿más qué?... ¿más fuerte?... ¿más adentro? Law hizo ambas, embistiendo con fuerza y pasión, adentrándose hasta que sus testículos le recordaban que no podía ir más allá.

Zoro rodeó su propio miembro cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite, si no terminaba iba a volverse loco. Comenzó a jalar... a masturbarse, mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre Law... "así Law, así."

El aludido apretó la mandíbula en un último intento por contenerse un poco más, y no fue hasta que escucho a Zoro gritar su nombre y sintió como la contracción de sus músculos lo presionaba de manera exquisita hasta que él mismo se dejó llevar por su propio orgasmo con gemido ronco y gutural.

Entre jadeos incontenibles por sus agitadas respiraciones, Law se apartó para echarse junto él en la cama. Aquello había sido tan intenso que estaba quedándose dormido, pero esa parte de él que no podía evitar pensar lo obligó a mirar el miembro del espadachín una vez más. Observó aquel rendido aparato y se percató de que su compañero ya se había dormido. Sonrió satisfecho. Sus preocupaciones habían estado de más. Finalmente se abandonó sobre la almohada y se dejó abrazar por el dulce manto de los sueños.

* * *

Temprano en la mañana Bepo había despertado a toda la tripulación, propia e invitada, y los obligó a entrar al submarino para poder zarpar. La mayoría aun iban bostezando, pero luego de las tétricas historias de la arqueóloga de mugiwara les daba gusto saber que al fin se irían y dejarían aquellas aterradoras islas atrás.

Usopp estiró los brazos mientras bostezaba—. Es agradable poder dejar esto atrás.

Shachi y Pengüin lo alcanzaron, también bostezando—. Vaya que si —dijo el primero con alegría—, espero que no tengamos que volver jamás.

El otro sacudió el cuello hasta hacerlo tronar—. No a esta ni a sus islas vecinas.

Aquel trio se abrazó en un vitoreo mientras se adentraban en el submarino con la puerta cerrándose tras de sí.

* * *

Franky se frotó los ojos mientras atravesaba aquel umbral—. ¿Qué haces despierta, mujer?

La arqueóloga se volvió a mirarlo y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa antes de concentrarse en lo que hacía—. Recogí un par de conejos de la isla —le informó mientras llevaba uno entre sus manos y lo colocaba en una jaula común, donde le dio a comer un poco de lechuga que seguramente había sacado de la despensa.

El cyborg rascó su nuca sin entender muy bien nada—. ¿Extrañas a Chopper?

La mujer rió ante la peculiar pregunta—. Si —confesó—, pero nada tiene que ver.

Franky enarcó una ceja mientras la arqueóloga le hacía una seña para que la siguiera al otro lado de la habitación, donde tenía al otro conejo en una jaula especial con un manojo de lechuga sin tocar en un lado de la jaula y las curiosas flores que había recogido del otro lado de la misma, aunque separadas por unos pequeños barrotes era seguro que el aroma de las flores impregnaba la jaula—. Llevas mucho tiempo despierta, ¿verdad?

Ella rió—. Un poco.

—¿Por qué este conejo no ha comido? —inquirió al fin, preguntando lo que sabía que ella esperaba que preguntara.

—No estoy segura —respondió, no muy feliz—. Desde que está ahí no hace otra caso más que acicalarse y no entiendo por qué.

Franky se sujetó el mentón mientras observaba al animal con curiosidad—. Más bien parece que se estuviera masturbando.

La arqueóloga se inclinó para observarlo a detalle—. Tienes razón —corroboró sorprendida—. Esa planta parece tener una especie de efecto afrodisiaco.

Franky resopló, irguiéndose—. Qué súper haberla encontrado —miró a la mujer de reojo—, ¿no crees?

Pero la mujer permaneció con un semblante serio—. No digas tonterías —le regañó—no tenemos idea de los efectos colaterales que pueda provocar —el hombre resopló decepcionado y ella le dio un codazo y le sonrió de manera picara—. No me digas que ya necesitas ayuda.

* * *

Jean Bart se había aburrido de estar deprimido afuera, así que para animarse un poco se dirigió al gimnasio del submarino para hacer algo de ejercicio y concentrarse en otras cosas. Acababa de entrar a la nave y el sol apenas había despuntado, aquella no era una hora en la que hubiera alguien más ahí, de manera que le sorprendió bastanteaste encontrarse con el espadachín de los mugiwara—. Es muy temprano para estar haciendo ejercicio, ¿no te parece?

Zoro no se molestó en desviar la mirada—. Yo podría decirte lo mismo.

El gigante rió fuerte mientras se sujetaba la nuca—. Tienes razón —luego de eso caminó hacia donde estaban Zoro y las pesas gigantes. Se sentó en un enorme taburete cerca del peliverde y comenzó a hacer series con las enormes pesas como si fueran mancuernillas.

Zoro se quedó detuvo para observarlo, le fue imposible que alguien de semejante volumen pasara desapercibido junto a él.

Jean se percató, luego de un rato, que el muchacho se había quedado ensimismado de manera extraña, dejó una de las pesas en el suelo y le empujó un hombro con el dedo índice—. Oye muchacho, ¿estás bien? —El peliverde dio un salto atrás y sujeto su hombro como si aquel contacto le hubiera quemado, desconcertando aún más al gigante—. Chico... —trató de tocarlo de nuevo, pero este lo evadió con una expresión completamente desconcertada en el rostro y antes de que nada más pasara echo a correr fuera del gimnasio.

El desconcertado gigante se alzó de hombros sin evitar pensar que aquellos piratas del mugiwara eran sumamente extraños.

* * *

Zoro entró a su habitación a gran velocidad y cerró la puerta de golpe, atrancándola también con una silla. Poco le importo saber cómo es que no se había perdido ni una sola vez en aquel trayecto. Corrió con tanta fuerza que estaba hiperventilando demasiado... eso y el pánico que lo había invadido al descubrir sus propios pensamientos.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía se había quedado mirando al gigante comenzar sus ejercicios, al principio simplemente le había dado curiosidad la facilidad con la usaba las pesas de aquel modo, pero lentamente comenzó a observar como apoyaba sus antebrazos en sus rodillas, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo podía mantenerlas en tan buen estado físico. Todo parecía normal en ese punto, hasta que su mirada había comenzado a recorrer aquellas piernas hasta la ingle, dónde el enorme bulto lo había hecho lamerse los labios, dónde sus morbosos pensamientos se había preguntado si erguido seria del mismo tamaño de él y se había imaginado a si mismo abrazado a aquel enorme falo, lamiendo la cabeza y degustando los trasparentes líquidos que salieran de él—. ¿¡Que mierda está pasándome!? —renegó con frustración mientras se sentaba en cuclillas contra la pared, consiente de la potente erección que tenía y de la descabellada idea que atravesaba su mente preguntándole si un falo de ese volumen lo partiría en dos o no.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


End file.
